


The Drone of Coffee Machines~ and Other Objects

by TsarAlek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, He's at work and there is a vibrator up his ass., M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, godspeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Tsukkishima has an idea. Kuroo accepts. Now he is standing at work with a toy up his ass and the control is in Tsukkishima's pocket. This is one day of work that Kuroo is not going to soon forget.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	The Drone of Coffee Machines~ and Other Objects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88TrousdaleParkway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/88TrousdaleParkway/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to you!  
> Here's a Kuroo for you!  
> There's a toy up his asssssss!  
> And it's vibrating too!  
> Enjoy the quarantineeeeeeeeee~!  
>  _Jazz Handsssss Shaaaaa~ ___  
> Happy birthday to you 88TrousdaleParkway! Love you tons and I hope you enjoy~  
>  To everyone else: Stay safe out there- stay home- and enjoy this smutty fic!

The events that led up to this particular moment in time were simple: Kuroo was born, played volleyball, went to school, fell in love with a blonde haired boy, went to college and began to work at a coffee shop. Sure, there were unimportant details in-between but those were the ones he figured were most important. 

Currently, he was working. His blonde haired love was somewhere behind him shuffling through cabinets, reaching for vanilla to add to the latte he was making for a customer. Kuroo was manning the register and was being hit on by the girl on the other end. 

Kuroo knew he was an 11/10; it was flattering to be so sought after. Still… today was exceptionally bad timing to have a customer have the hots for him. 

He felt the buzz and clenched his fists, curled his toes, and bit his lip as the woman prattled on about how long her day was and how much she hated her university classes. 

Kuroo could feel Tsukki’s cold glare on his back. Yet even as he felt it, he could feel Tsukki’s smug smile as well. 

Pleasant vibrations rocked up his spine from the toy firmly planted inside him which was well hidden by his tightly fitted jeans (the better to show his ass off in). Now, those tightly fitted jeans ensured the toy that Tsukki had placed inside him during their last break stayed in place. Curse his perfect fashion sense.

Deep down, in parts that weren’t buzzing with lust, he realized he had earned this punishment for stumbling home drunk at four in the morning last week. Tsukki had yelled at him for that particular brand of idiocy but it was genuinely not his fault. Bokuto had challenged him to beer pong and spiked his cups with vodka because Bokuto had an infamously pathetic alcohol tolerance. 

In any case… for the past three hours he had the great pleasurable misfortune of having a vibrator resting inside his ass right up against that place that made him turn red and go hard. Tsukki had the remote resting inside the pocket of his apron and had been upping the vibrations at random moments. 

Well, now it wasn’t so random. On a toy that had three settings, it was now vibrating at the max and Kuroo had to cover his mouth with his hand as he attempted to punch in commands on the cash register. The loud drone of coffee machines and the blender were the only reason no one had yet found him out. 

Kuroo wanted to die. The girl walked off to the counter beside him and began to wait for her… vanilla latte something… with almond milk. Tsukki side eyed him with a sneer and reached into the pocket that held the commands for his instrument of torture and pleasure. 

Slow, fast, slow, fast, up and down, Kuroo would scream if it weren’t for the gentle hum of customers sitting at tables and sipping their (overpriced) coffee. He leaned over and placed his palms on the edge of the counter and shifted his feet. He only managed to shift the toy to a new position inside him. 

His underwear was wet and sticky, beyond soiled. Half hard or fully so; he had been dripping for the last hour and would likely drip for the next full hour too until the coffee shop closed for the evening. 

_ Why did I agree to this?  _ He questioned for not the first time this hour. 

Perhaps the answer lie in the fact he was horny; Tsukki had refused to have sex with him for a few days after that drunken stunt he pulled. Perhaps the answer was that the final few hours before closing were usually boring. Perhaps it was simply those eyes: those amber eyes and that cursed smirk on Tsukki’s beautiful face… That was the most likely answer. Kuroo had a hard time saying no to him. Tsukki had some otherworldly ability to completely demolish his normal reasoning capabilities. 

Kuroo bit his lip and kept quiet as Tsukki slid the completed drink to the girl who had caused this sudden spike in vibrational pleasure up his ass. If he shifted, the toy moved. If the toy moved, it felt good. When it felt good, he got harder and dripped more. Standing still was uncomfortable though and so he moved and the cycle continued like the Ouroborus forming infinity and eating its own tail. Kuroo moved to feel relief and found only more problems in his pants. 

The only thoughts that were keeping him sane and somehow quiet were thoughts of Tsukki… Tsukki pushing him up against the counter and releasing him from this vibrating heaven. Tsukki, praising him for his work… 

Just like that, he was hard and dripping, uncomfortable. The door rang and in stepped the familiar face of one half of the sunshine boyfriends: Yamaguchi. Kuroo knew that Yamaguchi was helping Hinata study for midterms and needed a caffeine injection to stay up. Yamaguchi always came to the coffee shop at this hour for something sweet and barely able to be called coffee.

“How are you tonight Kuroo… are you okay? Your face is red, are you sick?” Yamaguchi’s gentle features turned sour as worry spread across his face.

Kuroo laughed. “No no. Nothing like that. It’s just warm in here is all.” He flashed his winning smile.

Yamaguchi still leaned over to press his hand against Kuroo’s forehead. 

“You’re the one that’s warm. Wow… your cheeks are like seven shades of red dude. You should go home.”

“I’m really fine… I swear- it’s just warm in heeeEEErreeeee.” 

Yamaguchi looked at him like he had sprouted wings and flown away. Kuroo’s sudden voice crack had come out of left field. His sexy and smooth voice hadn’t cracked like that since he was a horny and confused little teenager. 

To be fair- he was still horny, just no longer confused. 

“Uhhh… Kuroo? Are you sure you’re okay?” Yamaguchi didn’t wait to hear his labored response. “Hey Tsukki- Kuroo looks sick, you should have him sit down or something. He’s all red.”

_ Oh no.  _

“Stupid idiot. You should have said something if you didn’t feel well.” Tsukki came up behind him wearing a face of false worry and eyes with nothing but ill intentions. Tsukki stood behind him and placed his hand in the small of his back, rubbing there for a moment before it trailed lower. “You should definitely go sit down Kuroo. Closing is soon, I can handle this last order.” 

Tsukki’s hand quietly slapped his ass and pushed against the toy. 

Kuroo wondered for not the first time today if he had pleased or pissed off some Deity to bring such a day upon him. Was this heaven or hell? 

The answer, he found as he ever so gently walked to the nearest chair, was both. His movements were tender, gentle, but it mattered little. The shuffling moved the toy around inside his ass and it vibrated against his inner walls in so many places. 

Tsukki hadn’t been kind, this was a full dildo, not just a little plug. The fullness was astounding still, and the vibrations had his legs shaking. 

Kuroo sat down. Instantly, he was filled with a feeling between regret and the desire to be fucked into the floor. 

Further in the dildo slid. What had been a gentle vibration as he walked away picked up again. Kurro had to resist the temptation to bounce his ass atop the chair and shove the toy further down. Instead, he began to grind. 

“Feel better Kuroo. Go to a doctor if you don’t feel better by the morning.” Yamaguchi waved with a look of gentle worry on his freckled face. Kuroo raised his hand to acknowledge his departure and bounced down atop the toy as harshly as he dared while there were still people present in the quiet coffee shop.

Tsukki turned the blender on to mix a drink and Kuroo revelled at the fullness inside himself. His underwear and tight jeans did little to keep his erection from springing forth. He was too aroused to be kept down. Now- a large pointed object was visibly pushing against the three layers of fabric and exposing anyone who looked to a very obviously erect sexy man grinding his ass against a chair behind the counter.

Tsukki turned from his blender and made a smug face as he spotted Kuroo. He cocked his head to the side and turned the vibrations off with the remote in his apron pocket. Kuroo could cry.

Tsukki slid Yamaguchi’s drink over to him and Yamaguchi walked off, out into the cool night air.

Closing time was ten minutes from now, ten minutes too long to sit atop a dildo no longer vibrating with an erection present in his underwear that felt like a swamp.

Tsukki walked over and leaned down. Kuroo shivered as Tsukki ran his finger up Kuroo’s neck, over his Addam’s apple and lifted his chin. With his face upturned, Kuroo took in Tsukki’s features. Tsukki’s eyes were predatorial and beautiful, his lips curled into a crude smile. 

He whispered, “Go to the breakroom, take your clothes off, and sit on the desk with the toy  _ in.  _ If you cum before I get there, I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand.” 

Kuroo licked his lips. “Fuck me until I can’t stand anyway, and you have a deal.” 

Tsukki bit his bottom lip and smiled as he walked off, back to work.

Kuroo raised himself from the chair and walked back into the breakroom.

As he stripped from his clothes, the vibration turned back on and Kuroo finally let out a moan as he sat atop the desk and felt the toy go up again, piercing him in the perfect place. In front of him, his erect dick flopped out, facing the door in front of him. Kuroo leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands so as not to touch himself. What was ten more minutes after almost three hours of feeling this blessed object humming up his ass?

~~~~~

Tsukki locked the front door. He had been cleaning while customers shuffled out and now the coffee shop was pristine and ready for business in the morning.

The break room however, was about to be perfectly befouled with fluids and the slapping noises of skin on skin and heated breath charged with lust. Kuroo… watching him grind his ass down against that chair had awakened some kind of thirst in Tsukki, one he didn’t know if he would be able to sate in the span of one single night. For three hours… he had taken that dildo like a champ, working as normal, cleaning and preparing drinks for customers who had no inkling that there was a toy shoved up his ass and vibrating against his pleasure spot. 

The pleasure Tsukki had taken in upping the vibrations and abruptly stopping them was intoxicating. That ability to fuck with Kuroo at the press of a button…it was a million different types of fun.

It was a good thing Kuroo managed to hold out until the end. Now… Tsukki was dripping in his underwear and imagining Kuroo, naked and screaming below him. 

Tsukki clenched his thigh in front of the breakroom. He placed his hand on the knob… and turned. The door swung open.

Kuroo sat atop the desk, as he had instructed. He had undressed, as instructed. Much to Tsukki’s surprise, he had managed to hold his cum in, also as instructed. Though… the way he held his arms over his face while he rutted down against the table said that he was only barely managing to follow that last directive.

The sight of Kuroo’s shapely cock bouncing up and down with the movements of his body was enough to make Tsukki want to stick it down his throat and drink the cream.

So, he did. 

The door shut behind him and Kuroo removed his arms from his face only long enough to see Tsukki practically tear his apron and shirt off before kneeling and placing his mouth directly over Kuroo’s cock. 

With a large lick up the shaft, Tsukki maximized the buzz up Kuroo’s ass, and swallowed Kuroo down his throat. The room filled with the noises that accompanied his expert blowjobs. 

Kuroo didn’t question it, he simply decided to rut and rock his hips faster, shoving the toy up his ass faster, farther. 

It barely took a few more thrusts and Tsukki’s wet mouth around his dick to make Kuroo finally come undone. It was perhaps one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced in his life, and he had sat down atop Tsukki and Bokuto’s dicks at the same time before and ridden them to an overstuffed explosion of cum. 

The culmination of three hours filled Tsukki’s mouth and spilled out over his chin. Kuroo looked at him in a daze. Tsukki pulled off of Kuroo’s dick and opened his mouth to show off the mess inside.

With a gulp, he swallowed.

“Shit.” Kuroo covered his mouth and watched as Tsukki licked his lips and cleaned the sides of his mouth where Kuroo had made a mess. Tsukki’s piercing brown gaze focused on Kuroo’s confused and, vibrator still up his ass, aroused face.

Tsukki dropped his pants and stepped out of his underwear.

Kuroo felt a forceful tug on his legs and Tsukki pulled him to the edge of the table.

“I’m surprised you managed to wait.” Tsukki leaned over Kuroo’s wide spread legs to whisper. “Shall I fuck you til you can’t walk now- like you wanted?”

“Please… please do that.”

Tsukki smiled and planted a kiss on Kuroo’s forehead. He gently brushed a few stray strands of black hair from Kuroo’s face. 

Tsukki grabbed the vibrator and yanked it free. After so long… he hadn’t realized how used to the feeling of its ever present silicone thickness he had become. He didn’t have a chance to miss the vibrator. Tsukki took no time shoving himself between Kuroo’s legs and firmly removing any memory of the fake vibrating dick with his very real, very hard, very large cock. 

The grace and beauty that Tsukki usually had when performing the act of love was nowhere to be seen. Tsukki- always so careful and precise with his movements, whether he was taking the dick or giving it, was a different beast tonight.

Kuroo laughed something breathless and airy as Tsukki pounded him down against the breakroom table. Tsukki was red down his face and chest, his grip on Kuroo’s sides was deathly strong and every time Tsukki pushed into him there was the feeling of lightning and fire erupting up his spine.

“What’s so funny?” Tsukki rammed against Kuroo as if to punish him for his giggle and Kuroo’s laugh morphed into some mix between a lust filled coo and a horny giggle. 

“If I had known that this was what it would take to break your composure then I would have stuck the virbator up my ass myself.” Kuroo laughed again as Tsukki hit him particularly deep and rutted there. Tsukki, besides being red as a beet, wore a look of the most intense focus- it was a look that Kuroo had only ever seen him have on the court. Kuroo laid back and sighed, he felt his face relax, felt his body go slack as Tsukki took full control of everything he was. “You’re so beautiful Tsukkishima.”

Tsukki pulled him lower, towards the edge of the table and slammed into him, holding there as he leaned over.

Kuroo opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, in such a way as to invite a kiss. Tsukki leaned down and obliged him, wrapping his tongue around Kuroo’s, sucking on his bottom lip, and exchanging saliva. 

Kuroo tasted what he knew was his own cum and yet didn’t find the time to care as Tsukki held him pinned against his lips and began to shallowly rut into him. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukki and dug his fingers into Tsukki’s back, holding him closer, closer still. 

Tsukki snapped his hips forward and Kuroo cried around Tsukki’s tongue invading his mouth. He had cum not but a few minutes earlier and already, already Tsukki had him on the edge, begging for more, begging for release again. 

“Mmmmmmgg.” Kuroo moaned gently and Tsukki retracted from his mouth, head still hovering close so that Kuroo could see his bright gaze piercing him through. 

Tsukki licked up his neck and Kuroo closed his eyes as his tongue traced up the side of his face. The gentle nibble at his earlobe made him squirm and curl his toes. His body shook as he felt Tsukki’s hot breath against his neck and Tsukki played with the piercing on his earlobe. 

“Fuck, you’re so…different.” Kuroo panted as Tsukki continued his work of totally breaking his boyfriend apart below him. Kuroo couldn’t feel his legs and distantly he wondered if having something up his ass for hours on end was unhealthy. The constant railing against his prostate and the drip of mess down his aching cock said it was likely fine. 

Kuroo shook and convulsed underneath Tsukki and a low moan escaped his lips as Tsukki snapped his hips forward and got back to fucking him in earnest. 

“We agreed…” Tsukki whispered next to his ear, his breath hot against Kuroo’s sex charged and sensitive skin. “You won’t walk tomorrow.”

And the table shook as Tsukki showed Kuroo just how much he meant that. 

Kuroo’s cries and laughter filled the silent breakroom in the coffee shop. 

The table squealed against the ground as the force of Tsukki’s movements pushed it. Kuroo cried, his body convulsed and when he had the strength to look up, there was Tsukki, eyes focused and face beginning to go slack with the realization he was soon to finally cum. Kuroo was surprised he hadn’t already with the way he was so quickly and powerfully ramming into him. 

Kuroo reached up with what little energy that remained in his limbs. He rubbed Tsukki’s cheek and Kuroo smiled perhaps the biggest shit eating grin he would ever manage in his life. “Together?”

Tsukki let go of one of Kuroo’s bruised hips and took Kuroo’s palm against his mouth, kissing it gently.

“Together.”

Kuroo took hold of his aching dick, Tsukki snapped forward in such a way that Kuroo couldn’t even remember what the vibrator felt like. There was only Tsukki.

One last convulsion rocked Kuroo’s body and his vision went dark as he cried out. 

Heated wetness exploded inside him and Kuroo shook with pleasure as the two caught their breath.

The break room smelled of coffee and cum, of sweat and exertion. Kuroo couldn’t really remember what happened next, he might have passed out. At some point he ended up back in his clothes and in the car but he couldn't really process how- Tsukki probably carried him. Tsukki drove them home that night and Kuroo fell asleep in the passenger seat.

Indeed… Kuroo found that he could barely walk the next morning, but the chance to laze around in bed for hours on end with Tsukki snuggled up against him was well worth the temporary loss of use of his legs. The world’s most powerful fucking had been well worth it too. 

Seeing Tsukki change like that, watching him become so thirsty and powerful- it made the hours of pleasurable torture so worth it.

…

They had already agreed- next time, the vibrator would be up the blonde- and Kuroo would hold the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
